


Done Screwed Up

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Jo, Apologetic Dean, Caring Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Dean Has a Heart, Dean Screwed Up, Dean is a Tease, Dean-Centric, Embarrassed Dean, Gen, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Laundry, Lingerie, Living Together, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Sleeping Jo, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to tease Jo while he's out having drinks after work and he picks the absolute wrong day and wrong subject to tease her about, leading him to do something big to get back on her good side...only he doesn't expect what he comes home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Screwed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is written for **sideofrawr** , who doesn't feel good today (::hugs::). It's based on [this](https://s31.postimg.org/zbfx74163/Dean_Jo_Texts.jpg) text message that we saw on Tumblr that we thought would be perfect for them, and this just kind of ran away with me into this and I don't know why but I still kinda love it.

It had been a pretty good week. There had been the third singles night that Thea had hosted and Dean had to admit, he had had a pretty good time at all of them. Met some _very_ interesting women, flirted with quite a few of them, didn’t flirt with a few but had decent conversations with them. Made some new guy friends, too, which was an unexpected bonus. He had to give it to Thea. When she did something with Verdant to get the displaced to mingle, she hit it out of the ballpark.

Or at least he’d thought so. Jo...Jo was of a different opinion, he thought. All the women were hitting on him, some _much_ more blatantly than others, and Jo had kind of been left to her lonesome. He hadn’t _exactly_ gone over to check on her often because he wasn’t sure she really wanted him to, but he sent over her favorite whiskey when she looked really down and when she looked like she was about to bolt he made his excuse from his throng of admirers and personally went over to her. It wasn’t like they were a thing, that wasn’t it at all. She _could_ be his type but that would screw everything up so it was better if they didn’t go down that road. He didn’t need the one person he had here from home hating his guts. Best friends were better than ex-lovers, even he knew that.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease the ever-loving hell out of her, though.

He was at a bar that wasn’t Verdant tonight. No point in going; all the women who’d been hanging on him had plans, and Raven had her own life so they couldn’t do something after work. Not that there wasn’t about a million bars on Bourbon Street with a million different themes and enough alcohol to wash away his work day. But he’d had a good day and to be honest, he just wanted Jo to come out and join him if she could, get the hell out of the apartment. Hell, he’d even suggest she could drive the Impala back if she let him get shitfaced since tomorrow was his day off if that enticed her out the door. Anything to get her to get maybe having a good evening a try.

He pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the text message app. He was still getting used to the smartphones these days, but thanks to Kate’s wish it was easier. He pulled up Jo’s contact and tapped out a message. _Hey, beautiful. Want to come out and have a drink?_

There was a long pause, and then he got a reply. _Too much crap to do._

He frowned. What the hell was she talking about? _What_ crap was there to do? _Did you get a new job or something?_ he texted back.

 _Laundry._ He frowned even more at the one word sentence. Why was she worrying about laundry. He was supposed to do laundry. 

_Ignore it. Come on out to Bourbon Street. Have a drink with me,_ he texted back.

 _Can’t. Have to wait for laundry to dry._ she texted back.

He glanced at his watch. It was almost 9 now. Why in the hell was she doing laundry so late? _Why are you doing laundry at 9 PM?_ he texted back.

 _Don’t want to get into it_ was the reply he got. _When are you coming back?_

 _I can be back any time,_ he texted back. _When do you need me?_

_Soon. Bring booze. The good stuff. Don’t expect to drink any of it._

He didn’t frown this time, instead just outright sulking. _Why not?_

_Me to know. You to find out._

_Party?_ he asked.

_For one. Me._

_Pity party._

_Fuck you,_ she texted back quickly.

He shook his head. He could distract her and get her mind off being alone. _Talk dirty to me,_ he texted back.

There was a longer pause, and then he got a huge block of text. _I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times._ He stared at it, his eyes wide and then he groaned. _Shit._ He started to reply when another wall of text came through. _I had to rewash everything THREE TIMES because it soured because you left it there three days, you moron._ Then there was another pause. _And you owe me about $100 worth of bras and underwear, you jackass, because my sets are fucking RUINED._

He stared at the three messages, then looked at his beer and slowly slid out of his seat. It was nine but there had to be some freaking shop that sold nice enough lingerie open. Maybe not the classy stuff Jo usually wore but not the cheap tacky shit adult shops sold either. If he could at least get her a _couple_ things she might not kill him in his sleep, right? He’d just gotten paid, he could afford it. Hell, he could always ask the one doctor’s wife if she could pretty please teleport him to some place on the planet with an open lingerie shop if it came down to it. He had the feeling if it meant she didn’t have to autopsy his dead body in the morning she’d agree.

It took him a little while, but he found a place that was open twenty-four hours, much to his surprise, and he guessed on Jo’s sizes though he was _pretty_ sure he got her panty size right, and he trudged back to the apartment with five bags holding boxes of lingerie sets in them. It had cost him about two hundred dollars, more than what he’d fucked up, but it was the joy of living in rent-free apartments that allowed him to splurge. Besides, having to do _that_ much laundry...hell, she deserved something girly. And normally he was better at doing his share of the chores so he’d seen her unmentionables enough to know her taste so she should enjoy everything he got her. Functional but feminine and still sexy enough that if some guy got lucky she wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen with just them on. Maybe they were a _little_ sexier than what she normally wore but it was only a modest improvement.

He made his way back to their apartment and decided the best way to approach the situation was figure out where she was, hold the boxes out in front of him, apologize profusely and then head straight to his room. He managed to open the door, ready to hold the boxes out like a shield...but when he looked out on the sofa he saw she was already conked out. Damn, the whole damn day must have taken it out of her, doing the laundry andl when he looked around and saw the whole apartment was spotless. She must have cleaned from top to bottom. He walked over to the coffee table and set all the bags down as quietly as he could, then went to the chair and pulled her new favorite blanket off, the one that had shown up with his stuff recently that Sam used to use when they slept in the Impala, and draped it over her. He’d apologize in the morning after she woke up and opened up all the boxes. He could suck it up and do that even if she said he didn’t need to. For now, he’d just check the dryer, see if everything smelled okay, fold it if it did, and let her sleep. She deserved it.


End file.
